


You Just Need the Essentials

by starlght2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlght2/pseuds/starlght2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When caught in a snowstorm you really just need a friend and a good cup of coffee. Thankfully Morgan has Reid's back. Could be read as friendship or pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Need the Essentials

Reid was tired. Actually, tired was an understatement. It didn’t have the right connotation for how he really felt right now. He was bone deep weary. He hadn’t gotten more than two hours of sleep in the last four days and he had been seriously lacking in glorious coffee for the last 43 hours, 27 minutes and, he looked down at his watch, 19 seconds. Damn snowstorm.

Virginia hadn’t seen a blizzard like this in over a decade and Spencer was not happy. Its not like he didn’t like snow, he just didn’t like being stuck in his house for days on end, especially when he had just run out of coffee. Others had gotten out but Reid’s car was not four-wheel drive and he had never really learned how to drive in snow anyway. He sighed, sitting down on his couch and leaning back. Well, at least he had his books. He had just picked up one of his massive tomes to reread when the lights flickered and went out. Reid froze, clutching the book to his chest. 

He had not been kidding before when he had told the team that he was afraid of the dark. Reid slowly stood up and made his way down the hall, hoping that the flashlight was still in the kitchen drawer. He swore when he stubbed his toe on one of the many piles of books he kept laying around his home. Fumbling frantically around Reid sighed in relief when his hands wrapped around the handle of the flashlight.

Click click. He frowned, shaking it before trying the button again. Of course, the batteries must be dead. Only at a time like this. He continued to fumble around the drawer, concentrating so hard on his quest that he didn’t hear the large truck pull up to his house. Reid had just gotten the batteries in and the top screwed back on when he heard someone open his front door. He was pulling out his cell to call the police when he heard a familiar warm voice call out his name. Immediately relaxing, Reid turned on the flashlight and made his way back into the living room. “Morgan, what are you doing here?” He sounded baffled. 

Morgan just chuckled, dangling his keys in front of his face. “You gave me a key a while back remember? You said it was for emergencies I heard that some areas had lost power and I thought I would come and check up on you.” He tossed a grocery bag at Reid who caught it just in time. Looking into the bag, Reid grinned. Inside was his favorite brand of coffee and a few more flashlights. Morgan shrugged. “I figured that you wouldn’t be able to get out of the house in that piece of crap car you drive. I know you and your coffee.”

“Thanks.” He looked up at Morgan, pleasantly surprised. Reid wouldn’t have thought that Morgan of all people would have remembered that he was…uncomfortable in the dark, let alone his preferred brand of coffee. “Do you want to stay for a bit?” He asked a bit hesitantly. Even though Reid had known these people for years he never had any of them over at his house before. “Maybe have a cup of coffee?”

Morgan plopped down on the couch, smirking up at him. “Sure pretty boy. Single cream. I don’t like mine sickly sweet like you do.” Reid just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He knew better than to argue with Morgan when he was in his teasing mood. Morgan picked up the book, looking at the title. He shook his head when he saw that it was a collection of all the articles that had come out in the Cambridge Physics Periodical from 2004-2008. “Doing a bit of light reading I see.” 

“Of course,” Reid called back as he opened the bag of coffee. He was going to say something else but he got distracted for a moment inhaling the heavenly scent. He let out a quiet moan of satisfaction, closing his eyes. Maybe with Morgan here to keep him company and enough coffee to last the storm, maybe this snow day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few questions when I posted this on ff.net about how Reid would make the coffee. I am assuming that because he is such a coffee lover he would own a French Press which does not use electricity.


End file.
